When Dead Men Rise
by OhThatsBirdy
Summary: As Hiccup is just starting to get his life back together after his father's tragic death, the enemy is rising again. But this time, they have a deadly weapon that the gang knows all too well. Who won't escape with the others? And who makes the biggest sacrafice of their lives to save their friends? I do not own any of the HTTYD characters or the world in which they live in.
1. Prologue

They were the early hours of the day in the Barbaric Archipelago, and the sun was just beginning to stretch fingerlings of colour across the dark skies. Sea birds started to emerge from their nests in the rocky cliffs where they would jump and plummet gleefully towards the water before spreading their wings and catching themselves, screaming in delight. The ocean roared and tossed salty spray into the air as the world woke again from its slumber.

Somewhere far away, in a land that even the sun didn't dare touch, a man stood on a misty cliff above the ocean. The wind whipped his coal-coloured hair across his scarred face as he squinted into the fog that was the colour of both his eyes and his heart. He was about 6'4, with a stocky figure and biceps the size of logs. He wore full armoury over his chest and shoulders, and a dark fur cape that entangled itself around his legs in the wind. One could tell by the way he stood that this man was, without doubt, sure of his identity. He held himself with a certain stiff posture that showed he was a figure of authority to be respected, and he knew it. But even the greatest men are scared of something, and this was no exception.

Spitting on the ground, the man spun around and strode through a massive pair of wooden doors into a castle. The single tower loomed high above the sea so the very top of it pierced the heavy clouds. As the man climbed the stairs, he glanced out the slit window. Below him, the water broke on jagged rocks. The remains of a ship were tossed around the base of the cliff like toys in a storm.

The man reached the top of the staircase. Panting slightly, he hesitated, fist raised, before knocking on the door infront of him.

Silence.

Then, a deep, raspy voice answered. "Enter."

The man tentatively pushed open the door and stepped into the room. It was pitch black except for a single candle that flickered from the movement. The air smelled of dust and blood.

The man dropped onto one knee and bowed his head. "My lord." He mustered up the courage to say. "You wanted to see me?"

The voice croaked its reply.

"Indeed, Svalenn. Rise, man, and come over here where I can see you."

General Hadar Svalenn got to his feet and shuffled over to where a giant, hunched figure sat in a chair, concealed by a cloth that had been draped over its face and body.

"My lord." Muttered Hadar. "How is your health?"

The figure barked. "My health is not of your concern, General. I do not need you to..."

The general jumped as a fit of violent coughing erupted from the chair.

"I am healing, man. Soon, I will be strong enough to finish what I started. But for now, I need a favour done."

The general stepped forward eagerly. "Anything, my lord."

The figure wheezed before continuing.

"On the island of Berk, there is a threat to my plans. His name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, son of the late Stoick the Vast."

Svalenn interrupted. "I have heard of that man. He's the one who trained a Night Fu..."

"Silence, man!" He figure smashed one giant, distorted fist against the arm of the chair, before erupting into another coughing fit. The sound echoed eerily in the dark room. The figure regained composure, and went on.

"This man has defied me once. I am not going to let him think he can get away with that."

"No, of course not, my lord." Stuttered the general.

The figure leaned forward slightly.

"You are to take an army to Berk and destroy the man. Leave everything else to me. But do whatever you must to make sure I have that man's head mounted on a spear. Leave the Night Fury, you must bring the Night Fury to me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." Svalenn said.

"Oh, general? Make sure you get rid of him for good. Or I'd not only fear for your life, but for the lives of your family as well."

Svalenn gulped. "Yes, sir."

"Now get out, man. And don't let me see your face until the job is done."

The general bowed once again and stumbled out of the room.

Drago Bludvist sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Not long, now, O great dragon master. Not long now."


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay! So, hello to all my gorgeous readers, first of all. Thank you all for reading and replying, both here and on the grapevine. You guys are just awesome. Anyway, I really hope you like the first cheaper, I know a few of you followed the prologue, and I planting extend the story to at least ten-twelve chapters long. If you have any questions, comments or critiques, please do not** **to leave a review!**

**I should probably stop talking now. Enjoy.**

**I do not own HTTYD or any of its characters, only the OCs to come.**

**Thanks to hcsp1 again!**

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III bit his lip in concentration as he expertly carved the finishing touches into the saddle he was making. He stood back and allowed himself to admire his work for a second. The saddle was a piece of art in itself. It was light and compact, perfect for racing, and was made if the finest leather to ensure steady wear. Hiccup smiled slightly, remembering how the last two saddles he had made this person had been destroyed in the space of several months due to he antics of a certain playful Deadly Nadder. The wrath emerging from the Hofferson household could be heard all through the village, and everyone was sure to stay out of Astrid's way for the rest of the afternoon. The next day, an extremely sheepish looking dragon and her rider had shown up at the forge. Astrid had thunderstorms in her eyes as she quietly asked for a new saddle for Stormfly for the second time in that season. So Hiccup had made sure that this one would last. He had spent weeks perfecting a new design to maximise both durability and comfort, and was positive that this saddle would at least make it to the end of the year.

Now, the viking chief ran his fingers along the intricate carvings around the rim of the saddle. Etchings of white-capped waves curled into shapes of dragons, their fiery breath rolling across the skies and finally entwining around the emblem of Berk on the pommel. The design was carefully matched to those on Astrid's infamous battle axe that the Hofferson girl was barely ever seen without.

_Astrid._

Hiccup tried to remember the last time he had seen her apart from their brief smiles when they hurried past eachother in the village. Surely it couldn't have been back when she came to him for a saddle... Either way, it had been at least a few weeks. Chiefing duties had been taking up all the young viking's hours in the past nine months. Every time he though he had a spare minute to take Toothless out flying or visit any of his friends, someone would come up to him with a problem that needed fixing. But he couldn't complain, as Toothless was busy as well, as the new alpha. Serve the people, that's what Stoick used to say.

Hiccup sighed, memories of his father's horrific death flooding his mind. It could've been him. It should've been him.

Dismissing the thought with a quick shake of his head, he trudged over to where Toothless was lazing in the sun, enjoying his rare time off. He crouched down next to the dragon, giving him an affectionate scratch behind the ears. The night fury grumbled, annoyed at being woken from his sleep. Hiccup grinned.  
>"Oh, did I wake you, sleepyhead? So sorry."<br>He gave Toothless a nudge. The dragon replied with a groan, stretching out his limbs lazily.

Distracted in his own thoughts, Hiccup didn't even hear soft footfalls entering the forge. It was only several seconds later that a familiar voice called out to him.  
>"Well, good afternoon to you, too!"<p>

Hiccup stood up, smiling, and turned around to face his girlfriend. Astrid stood, her hands on her hips, a sarcastic smirk on her lips.

"Miss Hofferson, you really need to stop sneaking up on me."

The girl scoffed. "Oh, please. You were in your own little world again."

"Really?"

Hiccup wrapped one arm around her waist and dropped a light kiss on her forehead.

"Mmm. What crazy invention are you dreaming up this time?"

He smiled, resting his cheek on the top o her head. "Nah. Just pondering life."

Astrid sighed in mock experation. "As always. Anyway, how's the saddle going?"

Hiccup perked up, remembering his creation. "It's nearly finished. I just have to oil it and it's ready to go."

The girl smiled. "Great! It looks amazing. I was eyeing it off when I came in." She said, glancing over her shoulder to where the saddle sat on the workbench.

She wriggled out of Hiccup's reach, ignoring his pouting face, and lifted herself onto a table, swinging her legs back and forth.

"I wouldn't get too excited yet." Hiccup said over his shoulder, turning back to his work. "You aren't getting it until your birthday."

Astrid stuck out her bottom lip. "But my birthday is ages away!"

The man rolled his eyes at her. "Nineteen days, m'lady. That's barely ages."

She looked surprised. "You remembered?"

"Remembered what?"

"My birthday."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well..."

"Astrid, have you forgotten MY birthday?" Hiccup feigned offence.

"No, no! April 28! I just thought that with you kinda ignoring everyone lately you... Oh."

Hiccup dropped the mallet he was holding. Astrid's face went pale.

"Oh, gods, Hiccup. I didn't mean it like that, I just..."

Hiccup turned around to face her. "No, it's okay."

She sighed. "Just with your duties as chief, you know, we haven't seen you in a while. Any of us. Oh, gods, I sound like such a brat now. Oh gods..." She buried her face in her hands, her cheeks burning red. "I'm sorry." She mumbled. "I've really stuffed this up."

Hiccup bit his lip. "Astrid..."

He shuffled over to her, placing his hands on her knees. "It's not your fault." He whispered. "I should be the one apologising."

She shook her head, staring down at the floor through her hands. "No, it's not your fault either. It's not your fault that your father..." Astrid stopped herself, seeing Hiccup's eyes glaze over. "Sorry." She mumbled quietly.

He pushed any memories of his father to the back if his mind, smiling gently at her. "Stop apologising, woman. It's depressing."

She laughed quietly as Hiccup prised her fingers away from her face and brought them to his lips. "Besides, I have better ways to use my time than worrying about... That." He said, stroking the palm of her hand absentmindedly. She lifted his chin so he looked her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry I brought that up. I know you try..."

Hiccup snapped upright.

"What did I just tell you?" He growled. "How dare you disobey the chief, young lady? I said no apologising!"  
>Astrid raised her hands in protest. "I didn't..."<p>

Hiccup seizes the opportunity, burying his nose in the crook of her neck and pinning her arms down by her sides. She squealed in a way that was very un-Astrid-like, and flipped onto her side to try and escape his grasp. Hiccup laughed evilly as she wrestled herself out of the way, turning and glaring at him. She punched his shoulder in the way that he had gotten used to in the last five years, and barely felt anymore.

"Why would you even do that?" She groaned at his mischievous expression.

"Well, it certainly lightened the mood, didn't it?"

She shook her head, laughing. "You are impossible."

He took a step forward, wrapping his arms around her. "You've put up with me for years, I don't think you mind."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "Not really."

Both vikings sighed, enjoying eachother's company for a minute before Hiccup broke the silence.

"Are you free tonight?"

Astrid slipped her hands around his neck, looking at him quizzically. "Why?"

Because I have a spare hour. I can take you out, if you want. Just like we used to. To make up for the past few months.

The girl bit her lip. "I'm actually looking after the Dalgaard kids tonight while Alfhild goes out, so I'm kinda busy."

Hiccup's face fell. "Oh."

Astrid gently brushed his hair out of his face. He looked at her, his gorgeous emerald eyes catching her azure blue ones, and she melted.

Cupping his cheeks in her hands, Astrid kissed him on the very top of his nose. "But I promise, some day this week, we can go flying. I'd really like that."

He smiled at her in his own goofy way. "Me too."

She tapped his cheek lightly. "Anyway, I better go now. I've got a lesson at the academy."

Hiccup laughed. "You should have my job."

"I don't think so. I'll see you around." She blew him a kiss on her way out. Hiccup waved, turning back to his work. In the corner, Toothless groaned, annoyed at being forgotten.

"Alright, alright." Hiccup shouted at him. "I'll take you flying."

He looked at the saddle and shrugged. "Work can wait."

Toothless snickered in glee as his rider mounted him for the first time in days.

Hiccup grinned.

"Let's go, buddy."


End file.
